1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sleeveless stamped and formed socket contact.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical contacts are used to connect terminal ends of wires together. Some electrical contacts are attached to exposed ends of wire by crimping where the exposed wire is inserted into a crimping portion of the electrical contact, and then pinching a crimping member to secure the wire therein. The contacts may be male (pins) and female (sockets).
Manufacturers of stamped and formed socket contacts are concerned with reducing production costs without reducing product quality. There currently exists a need to improve the sleeve design of stamped and formed socket contacts and to reduce the manufacturing costs in sleeve component assembly operations. Stamped and formed socket contacts have used stainless steel sleeves to cover and protect the socket finger region. Socket sleeves add production costs from materials and supplemental assembly operations.
The present invention provides a sleeveless design that obviates the need for sleeve component and assembly.